


Comfort, Sam Winchester

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam notices his clothes start to disappear and you've been locked away in your room all day. He's shocked too find you've been stress-nesting and are hunkered down in your closet.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Comfort, Sam Winchester

Even after years of living and staying with Sam and Dean, you still had things you kept only to yourself. Not because you worried they would think less of you or be judgmental, if anyone would understand it was the boys, but you were thorough in hiding whenever you nested. 

You would stress-nest whenever things were bad and you needed an escape to clear your head. Usually this happened while they boys were on hunts, and you managed to get by with stealing a few flannels or t-shirts to add to your nest for comfort. 

Now, with Dean having been hurt on a hunt with Cas in the next state over, the need to nest was stronger than ever. But Sam was at the bunker, and he noticed a few of his flannels had gone missing and he hadn't seen you in hours. You weren't in heat, so why the need to lock yourself in your room?

"(Y/N)?" His knuckles gently knocked against the door to your room, just down the hall from his. "Are you okay?" When there was silence and a sense of unease started to twist in the pit of his stomach, Sam slowly opened the door and poked his head inside. 

The blankets and pillows from your bed were gone, and he could hear your soft breathing from the small closet. The closet door was slightly ajar, just enough so he could see you were inside. 

You two had fooled around before, mainly when your breeding cycles started to correlate with one another, and you shared a closeness with him that you hadn't with any other alpha you'd known. You still weren't 'official' per say. So when he slowly approached your bundled form in the closet and saw you tense, it started to make sense. 

You were nesting. How could he be so stupid, of course you would be stressed out with all that was happening. Dean was your best friend, and with him being hurt it left both him and Cas more vulnerable to just about the whole world. It wasn't too serious, but still enough to worry you. 

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, stopping and crouching down to the floor, his eyes soft with worry and concern. 

Your head lifted and you turned enough to look at him before slumping down again. "Sorry, I just don't feel good," You closed your eyes and sighed softly. Your head dully ached and your stomach twisted. As an omega, it was only nature to want to take care of your pack, but sometimes it was too much. 

"Is there anyway I can help?" 

You think for a minute before nodding. "Can you stay with me?" 

"Of course," Sam got up and walked closer, opening the closet door as he started to step inside. You'd crowded the borders of the closet with blankets and pillows, and several shirts and flannels from both of the boys lining the edge and around yourself. Sitting down next to where you lay curled on your side, one of his flannels covering your body, he reached out to gently run his hand through your hair. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" 

"I'm sorry, I nest when i'm stressed," You opened your eyes to look up at him, sighing softly in relief at his touch. "I'm sorry i took your clothes," 

"Sweetheart, don't apologize, it's okay," Sam cooed softly, continuing to pet your head before shifting to lay down beside you and pull you against his chest. "Why didn't you come and get me?" 

Your face finds its way to the crook of his neck, nestling in and breathing in deeply. He always smells so good, it's comforting. "I didn't wanna bother you. I don't usually nest when you're home," 

"You aren't ever bothering me," He grabs the corner of a blanket and pulls it to wrap over the both of you, pressing a kiss to your temple. "Get some sleep Omega, I'll be here when you wake up," 

Your eyes flutter closed, resting your head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. "Thank you Alpha," 

Sam smiles and closes his eyes, letting himself drift to sleep with you in his arms.


End file.
